Youkai
by nero arashiage
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta terlarang antara youkai dengan manusia


_**Discaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : K**_

 _ **Genre : Romance and mistery**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata**_

 _ **Warning : gaje, garing, bikin sakit mata, bahasa tidak baku.**_

 _ **#event_romance_FNI**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Hiks.. hiks kaa-chan..."_

" Sedang apa, kamu di sini gadis kecil?" Tanya, seorang pemuda yang menggunakan topeng bermotif rubah, dengan rambut hitam agak panjang, kepada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon yang ada di tengah hutan.

Sedangkan yang di tanya, adalah seorang gadis kecil yang berusia, kurang lebih 10 tahun dengan rambut berwarna indigo pendek, bola mata berwarna Ammestys bening, dengan wajah agak bulat.

Anak itu berhenti menangis, saat mendengar seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang melihatnya dari balik pohon,. Sehingga hanya tampak kepalanya saja dengan wajah yg mengenakan topeng rubah.

"Hiks... Kaa-chan... Hiks .. tersesat.. hiks... terpisah. _kaa-chan_." Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menangis dengan sesenggukan.

Pemuda itu mengamati gadis kecil itu dengan penasaran. "Memang kenapa kamu sampai tersesat?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil tetap bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Hiks... tadi bermain, di hutan belakang rumah nenek... sepertinya terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan dan..dan lupa jalan pulang... Hiks... Hiks." Jawab anak kecil itu sambil tetap menangis.

Setelah beberapa lama mengamati, pemuda itu akhirnya keluar dari balik pohon, lalu menghampiri gadis kecil itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

" _desu_ , Hyuuga Hinata ." Jawab anak itu, sambil mulai berhenti menangis, saat melihat pemuda itu yang mulai mendekat. Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu merasa tenang dan aman saat berada di dekat pemuda itu. "Kalau _nii-san_ siapa?" Tanya balik Hinata.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Panggil saja aku _kitsune_." Jawab pemuda itu, setelah beberapa saat. "Apa kau mau ku antar keluar hutan ini? Aku tahu betul dengan jalan yang ada di hutan ini." Pemuda itu menawarkan bantuan, sambil menatap kearah gadis kecil itu, dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pekat yang tersembunyi di balik topeng rubah itu.

" , _kitsune-nii_ mau mengantarku keluar hutan ini?" Tanya kembali Hinata, dengan penuh harap.

"Ya, aku bisa menghantarkanmu keluar dari hutan ini." Jawab pemuda, itu dengan mantap.

Hinata, yang mendengarnya sangat senang, sehingga ia langsung berdiri dan hendak memeluk pemuda itu karena terlalu senang. Namun pemuda itu menghindar, Hinata yg merasa pelukannya gagal mencoba sekali lagi, dan pemuda itu tetap menghindar. Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba hasilnya tetap sama. Sampai akhirnya Hinata menyerah. "Kenapa _nii-san_ menghindar terus!?" Tanya Hinata dengan kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya, sehingga ia tampak lebih imut.

"Tidak, kamu tidak boleh menyentuhku, karena apabila itu terjadi aku akan menghilang." Kata pemuda itu ambigu, sehingga Hinata yang notabene masih berusia 10 tahun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu.

"Apa yg _nii-sa_ n bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata polos, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu, terdiam sejenak. "Sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Jawabnya singkat.

" takut berjalan sendiri." Balas Hinata dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tak berapa lama kemudian ia menoleh ke samping di mana disana terdapat sebuah ranting dengan dengan ukuran sedang. Ia berjalan kearah ranting itu dan mengambilnya, lalu menyodorkannya kearah Hinata.

Hinata, memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh pemuda itu dengan binggung dan menatap ranting yang di disodorkan kearahnya. "Jika kamu takut pegangan saja ranting ini, karena sepertinya selama kita tidak melakukan kontak langsung tidak apa-apa." Ucap pemuda misterius itu, sambil tetap memegang ujung ranting yang ia sodorkan ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian tersenyum manis dan menggapai ujung ranting yang di sodorkan ke arahnya. "Baiklah _nii-san_." Jawabnya sambil mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan pemuda misterius itu, tidak terlihat seperti apa ekspresi nya karena tersembunyi di balik topeng rubah miliknya.

Akhirnya pemuda misterius itu, mengantarkan Hinata sambil tetap memegang ujung ranting yang lain, di sela perjalan mereka Hinata tapak sangat antusias dan menanyakan tentang banyak hal seputar hutan itu.

" _Nii-san_ tinggal di mana? Sepertinya nii-san sangat hafal dengan hutan ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

"Aku tinggal di hutan ini." Jawab pemuda misterius itu singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Apakah _nii-san_ tinggal dengan keluarga

?" Tanya kembali Hinata kepada pemuda misterius itu.

"Tidak, aku tinggal sendirian di hutan ini." Jawab pemuda itu. Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut dan merasa tidak enak kepada pemuda itu karena menyinggung masalah yang sensitif.

" _nii-san_ , karena menanyakan hal yang sensitif untuk _nii-san_." Kata Hinata dengan sedih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tak apa, lagi pula kamu tidak Taukan? Jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan lembut saat melihat Hinata merasa bersalah, walaupun ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup topeng.

Hinata yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum karena pemuda itu mau memaafkannya. " _Ha'i, arigatou nii-san."_

Perjalanan itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Hinata, karena entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat pemuda misterius itu. Perjalanan itu terasa sangat berkesan bagi Hinata.

Tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di pinggiran hutan dekat rumah nenek tinggal hinata. Dan mereka dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang terlihat cemas dan mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Mereka juga dapat melihat ibu dan nenek Hinata yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Itu nenek dan ibu!" Ucap Hinata dengan girang, lalu menoleh kearah pemuda misterius tadi... Namun yang ia dapati adalah kekosongan, dimana tempat seharusnya pemuda itu berada. Yang tersisa hanyalah ranting yang sedang ia pegang, yang seharusnya ujung ranting yang lain dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut.

Hinata terlihat kebingungan, dan menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari pemuda tersebut, namun yang di dapatkan adalah nihil, pemuda itu tidak ada.

Tanpa sengaja neneknya menoleh kearah Hinata berada."Hinata!? Apa itu kamu nak? Syukur lah kamu tidak apa apa nak, kami sudah mencarimu dari tadi." Ucap neneknya sambil menghampiri Hinata, tampak neneknya beserta ibunya sangat bersyukur saat menemukannya.

" _Kitsune-nii_?" Bisik Hinata, saat berada di pelukan ibu serta neneknya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Hinata! bangun! Bukannya hari ini kamu akan pergi liburan ke rumah nenek sayang?"

"Iya ibu, aku sudah bangun!" Ucap seorang gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahun dengan rambut berwarna indigo panjang yang terlihat lembut, manik mata berwarna _Ammestys_ bening yang terlihat sayu, karena baru bangun dari tidurnya, juga di tambah dengan wajahnya yang menawan memberikan kesan cantik yang tersendiri baginya walaupun tanpa makeup.

 **Hinata POV.**

Huuhhhh... Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang sering sekali datang selama 7 tahun ini. Padahal kejadian itu sudah terlewat lama sekali, tapi kenapa sulit sekali melupakannya. Kejadian di mana aku bertemu dengan sosok pemuda misterius itu.. pemuda yang mengaku bernama _kitsune_. Namun akhirnya ku ketahui setelahnya, pemuda itu di kenal sebagai youkai penunggu hutan itu oleh warga setempat. Ia di kenal suka menolong anak kecil, yang tersesat di hutan dan menolong mereka keluar hutan.

Sosok pemuda, yang membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman saat di dekatnya. Dan juga sosok yang sudah mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di hatiku. Huhh sudah lah aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi liburan musim panas di rumah nenek yang ada di Kyoto.

 **Hinata POV end.**

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, Kyoto. Ditempat tinggal sang nenek juga kakeknya, rumah yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia masih kecil. Rumah yang memiliki begitu banyak kenangan saat Hinata masih kecil, sampai saat dimana ia harus pindah ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan orangtua-nya.

Hinata sampai di rumah neneknya pada saat sore hari, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat lalu pada malam harinya, ia makan malam dengan kakek, neneknya. Makan malam itu di warnai dengan canda tawa juga dengan obrolan ringan seputar kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, selama mereka tidak bertemu selamak 7 tahun ini.

Keesokan harinya, ia memutuskan pergi jalan-jalan ke hutan belakang rumah neneknya. Dan ia menemukan jalan setapak yang terasa familiar baginya, sebuah jalan dimana itu merupakan sebuah kenangan berharganya dengan seorang pemuda misterius yang memakai topeng rubah. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan setapak itu, sambil mengingat kenangan kenangan yang masih teringat dengan jelas di ingatannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Hinata sampai di tempat dimana ia pernah tersesat dulu, tempat itu tidak berubah banyak. Ia melihat kesegala arah untuk mengenang kembali ingatan 7 tahun yang lalu, hingga... Di sana ... Duduk di batu tepat, dibawah pohon yang agak lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain, tampak sesosok pemuda... Pemuda yang sama seperti sosok yang pernah menolongnya dulu.

Pemuda dengan topeng bermotif rubah berwarna putih, sebuah topeng yang menjadi ciri khasnya, Pakaiannya masih sama seperti dulu sebuah kemeja putih lengan pendek yang di biarkan tidak terkancing, dan sebuah kaos berwarna biru Dongker sebagai dalaman dan celana berwarna biru Dongker panjang juga alas kaki berupa sendal.

Pemuda itu, duduk di sana sambil menatap keatas atau lebih tepatnya, ia terlihat tengah menikmati cahaya matahari yang menyinari-nya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang sama yang pernah menolong-nya, pemisah yang walaupun hanya sekali bertemu sudah mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatinya. Dan tanpa sadar bibirnya berbisik. " _Kitsune-nii_...?".

Namun, sepertinya bisikan itu tidak cukup rendah, sampai terdengar oleh pemuda misterius itu, itu terbukti dengan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba seperti tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Kamu... Gadis kecil yang waktu itu ya?" Tanya pemuda, itu setelah melihat Hinata.

Hinata terkejut juga senang karena, ternyata pemuda itu masih mengingat nya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. " aku gadis kecil yang waktu itu kamu Tolong." Jawab Hinata denah tersenyum manis dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan. "Bagai mana kabar _nii-san_ selama 7 tahun ini?" Balas tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, aku hanya berdiam di hutan ini. Lagi pula bukannya kamu sudah tahu kalau aku ini bukan manusia? Apa kamu tidak takut?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan Hinata, yang terlihat sedikit tersentak.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut. "Ya, aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa _nii-san_ adalah seorang _youkai_ ,kan? Lagipula kenapa aku harus takut? Menurut ku nii-san ini adalah baik kok." Jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

Kitsune terdiam beberapa saat, sambil menatap tepat ke arah manik _Ammestys_ yang memukau itu, ia mencoba mencari kebohongan yang terdapat di bola mata itu, namun yang ia temukan adalah sebuah kejujuran. Semakin lama ia mengamati mata itu ia tanpa sadar terpukau oleh keindahannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia tersadar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Terserahmu saja lah." Jawabnya sambil tetap mengalihkan mukanya tidak tampak karena tersembunyi di balik topennya.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Dan ia mencoba mengajak pemuda itu, untuk mengobrol tentang kejadian selama 7 tahun ini. Mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, walaupun yang bercerita kebanyakan Hinata dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

Dan pada hari itu Hinata merasa sangat senang karena, ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang di dalam hatinya, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di hatinya. Dan selama musim panas itu Hinata sering sekali, pergi bermain kehutan itu untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sosok pemuda misterius itu, namun hari ini agak berbeda ia agak terlambat untuk menemui pemuda itu, dan ketika ia sampai pada tempatbiasa mereka bertemu, ia melihatnya. Wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topeng bermotif rubah itu, mata hitam bagai langit malam tak berbintang, namun menyimpan berjuta misteri di dalamnya, wajah yang tegas juga rahang yang kokoh, satu kata untuk menggambarkan wajah pemuda itu, _sempurna._

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, sampai ia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu memasang kembali topengnya sehingga membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Sungguh ia sangat malu saat itu. Itu adalah sat pertama kali ia melihat wajah yang ada di balik topeng itu. Hal itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Dan setelah hari itu Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Sampai puncaknya adalah pada saat ada festival musim panas, yang di adakan di desa tempat nenek Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar hal itu sangat antusias, dan mengajak _kitsune_ untuk ikut ke festival itu. Dan pada malam harinya, mereka bertemu di tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

Hari ini _kitsune_ terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya, ia memakai kimono pria berwarna biru tua yang terlihat serasi sangat pas di pakainya, sedangkan untuk kali ini ia tidak memakai topeng nya ia hanya memasang topeng nya di menyamping di kepalanya. Sehingga menambah kesan tersendiri baginya.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia mengenakan kimono bermotif _lavender_ , sehingga menambah kesan anggun juga lembut, rambutnya ia ikat ke belakang sampai memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih dan menggoda, ia terlihat sangat cantik juga mempesona.

Mereka bertemu dan mengagumi penampilan mereka yang tampak berbeda juga memukau, dan saat mereka akan memasuki festival kitsune berhenti sejenak, dan menghadap ke Hinata lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam bajunya,... Itu adalah sebuah sampai tangan.

Hinata yang melihat itu pun, binggung untuk apa sapu tangan itu. Dan pertanyaan yang ada di benak nya terjawab saat kitsune mengikatkan sapu tangannya di pergelangan tangan, miliknya dan menyodorkan ujung satunya kepada Hinata. "Ini, ikatkan di pergelangan tanganmu supaya kita tidak terpisah, di festival seperti ini seringkali banyak orang yang terpisah." Jelas _kitsune_ , sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampak pipinya agak bersemu walaupun samar.

Hinata yang mendengar itu, wajahnya ikut bersemu, namun ia juga tidak menolaknya. Dengan perlahan ia meraih ujung saputangan itu dan mengikatnya di pergelangan tangan miliknya. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan-jalan menyusuri festival itu sambil mengunjungi stan-stan yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, bahkan mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat mereka, pasti beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang ada, dan Tak terasa festival itu sudah akan mencapai penghujung acara, yaitu festival kembang api.

 _Kitsune_ , karena merasa kuenya nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan pun mengajak Hinata, untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Hinata yang mengetahui itu menyetujuinya, dan setelah mereka mencari tempat yang cocok, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat kembang api dari pinggir danau kecil yang ada di dekat tempat itu.

Sejenak mereka mengagumi keindahan danau itu yang tampak berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan, mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai Hinata membuka pembicaraan. " _kitsune-nii_ apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hemm,,? Ya tanyakan saja." Jawab kitsune, sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

" umm aku masih bingung, kenapa kitsune-nii tidak mau berkontak fisik dengan ku atau manusia lain?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

"... Itu karena bila aku berkontak fisik dengan manusia aku akan menghilang... " Jawab kitsune, ambigu. "Suatu saat, kamu pasti mengerti."

Hinata yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa terdiam sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Mak-..."

 _Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!_

Perkataan Hinata terpotong, karena suara dari kembang api yang sudah mulai di nyalakan. Mereka sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, kearah di mana kembang api itu meledak dengan indah di angkasa, hal itu sungguh memukau, di tambah dengan air danau yang juga memantulkan cahaya kembang api, sehingga menambah kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Dan saat acara kembang api mencapai puncaknya. "Hinata..." Panggil _kitsune_ , Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menolehdan terkejut saat sebuah topeng bermotif rubah di pasangkan wajahnya. Dan ia hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi, saat kitsune mencium kening topeng yang di pakai oleh Hinata, hal itu berlangsung kurang lebih 10 detik sampai _kitsune_ menjauhkan wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana raut wajah Hinata sekarang, namun ia terdiam cukup lama. Dan akhirnya tersadar saat merasakan tarikan lembut di saputangan yang di mengikatkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada didekat dirimu, bahkan saat kita pertamakali bertemu saat kamu tersesat di hutan. Aku seperti merasa mempunyai ikatan khusus denganmu. Dan saat ini aku hanya bisa bilang 'aku mencintaimu'. Walaupun kita berbeda alam dan tidak mungkin bisa bersatu, aku tetap mencintaimu." kata _kitsune_.

" Dan mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu namaku yang sesungguhnya, namaku adalah Sasuke, seorang _youkai_." Lanjut _kitsune_ atau yang sekarang kita panggil Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar itu perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, terharu, dan juga terkejut. Ia sangat senang karena sepertinya ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Walaupun wajahnya tersembunyi di balik topeng yang di pakaikan oleh Sasuke. Namun hal itu tidak memungkiri kalau ia sangat senang. Dan tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya dan terjatuh di sela sela topengnya. "Ha'i, aku. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Jawab Hinata, dengan terbaru.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu juga Napak sangat senang. Hal itu di tunjukan dengan senyuman hangat yang muncul di bibirnya.

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, saat dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang menabrak Sasuke, sehingga anak itu hampir terjatuh, namun berkat refleks yang di miliki Sasuke, ia berhasil menangkap tangan anak itu sebelum ia terjatuh.

Anak itu yang di selamat kan Sasuke , mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu sambil menyusul temannya.

Dan saat Sasuke menyadari nya ternyata ia tidak sengaja memegang langsung tangan anak itu, sehingga apa yang di ucapkan nya menjadi kenyataan soal dia yang akan menghilang. Hal itu si tandai dengan bercahaya nya tangan Sasuke dan mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh.

Hinata yang melihat itu sontak, terkejut dan langsung melepaskan topeng yang di kenakan nya. Sasuke yang melihat tangannya bercahaya tersenyum, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil menyatakan perasaan yang di milikinya.

Sasuke pun berkata. " Sepertinya kebersamaan kita hanya sampai sebatas ini, namun aku sangat bersyukur Karena dapat di pertemukan dengan gadis sebaik dirimu, arigatou hinata-chan, mungkin kalau kita tidak bisa bersama di kehidupan ini semoga kita dapat berjodoh di kehidupan selanjutnya." Ucapan itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mencoba memeluk Sasuke. "Semoga kita dapat di satukan di kehidupan selanjutnya... Sasuke-kun." Pelukan terakhir itu di warnai dengan air mata pengharapan supaya dapat di pertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke mengulang sepenuhnya menjadi cahaya kunang-kunang dan hanya menyisakan topeng bermotif rubah miliknya.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa memeluk topeng itu dengan erat sambil menangis.

Di sela tangis itu ia berkata " bila kita di kehidupan ini tidak dapat bersama-sama pastilah, kita pasti dapat bersama kembali Di kehidupan yang selanjutnya." Ucapnya sambil melihat cahaya kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

 _TAMAT_

A/n : oke pertama tama ane minta maaf kalau fix ini kurang memuaskan,saya membuat nya dengan imajinasi yang ada di kepala ane ^-^. Setelah itu maap endingnya gaje. Ini karena ane dah buntu endingnya*-* . Oke itu aja mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, supaya bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya^_^.

Salam hangat Nero arashiage desu. Ciao di lain kesempatan


End file.
